A printed circuit board (or PCB) interconnects electronic components using flat conductive traces laminated onto a non-conductive substrate (dielectric) and using drilled, plated-through holes (vias) to connect one or more metal layers together. The vast majority of PCBs are made by taking copper laminated dielectrics and removing unwanted copper by chemically etching or mechanically milling away the copper, leaving only the desired copper traces. Electrical interconnections between the different metal layers are made by the plated-through hole vias. Accordingly, vias not only provide an electrical path through the dielectric layers, but also an enhanced thermal path for heat flow.